A Demon's Lost Life
by MisSOS
Summary: AU. Three years after InuYasha died defeating Naraku, Kagome and the gang picked up the pieces and moved on. But after finding a little hanyou baby and his mother in an abandoned shrine, the gang starts to wander back into the past. They all believed in reincarnation, but can a hanyou really have a second life?
1. A Mother's Prayer

_**Oh boy... New story...**_

 _ **Don't worry, I will still update Drabble Stories, but this idea was stuck in my head for son long, and I couldn't ignore it. This is a combination of my three favorite AUs; InuYasha looses his memory, dies, and turns into a child. I don't know how my favorite character in all of anime dying is my thing to read but... whateves.**_

 _ **Now... ON WITH THE STORY!**_

* * *

She could still remember the way he told her he loved her.

In normal circumstances, that would've been the greatest and happiest moment of her life, but, when he said it...

He was losing his.

The day he died was still vivid and fresh in her mind. She could _never_ forget the way his long silver hair was streaked crimson with his own blood. His breathing was ragged and strained, as if rocks were replacing his lungs. His usual bright golden eyes that were so full of life and excitement, were full of pain, sorrow and fear. His words were what caused her to cry. She knew he hated it when she cried, but she could not help herself.

Their last few moments together would always break her heart whenever she thought about them.

It had been three years since InuYasha died. Three years since he defeated Naraku. Three years since the Jewel got purified and left this world. Three years since Miroku's Wind Tunnel disappeared.

And three long and lonely years... And she had to face them herself.

Kagome shook her head to stop the tears from falling. She was supposed to be composed, she was supposed to have moved on. She did, but it still hurt when she walked past his grave on the way to the well. His grave was located at the roots of the Goshinbouku, inside InuYasha's Forest.

Her mother understood how hard it was for her daughter to lose someone she deeply loved. After all, Mrs. Higurashi went through the same thing herself. And she was hoping her daughter would never have to deal with it.

Fate was never one to listen to requests.

Mrs. Higurashi allowed her daughter to live in the Feudal Era, allowing some visits from time to time.

As the apprentice of a priestess, Kagome had to stay near the village to perform her duties, or her future duties. Tying her hair back, Kagome stood up. She made her way to the bamboo may that hung as a door.

Kagome was greeted with the sight of working villagers.

Men were working in the fields, while women were busy taking care of children a housework. Umarried women were in the rice fields.

"Lady Kagome!"

Said woman turned around to see Miroku, his wife Sango, and little Shippou running up to her.

"Ah. Master Miroku, Sango, Shippou. Good morning!" Kagome greeted politly. Sango smiled at her best friend.

"Good morning to you too!"

Miroku bowed a little at Kagome. Standing up, he looked at her with serious expression. "Lady Kagome, I know you don't like to leave the village after... a... _certain_ event, but it would bear me and my wife great pleasure if you would accompany us to a neighboring village in need of an exorcism?" His last words had a bit of hope in them.

Kagome frowned. It was true, ever since InuYasha died, Kagome hasn't left the village. When she was first confronted about it she answered that she could not leave InuYasha behind.

"I'm sorry. You know I can't."

Shippo jumped on her shoulder. "But Kagome, you've said that for three years now. You gotta leave one of these days."

"But-"

"Shippou's right!" Sango cut in before Kagome could protest. "One of these days, you have to go on an excorcism travel. And you will be doing that once Kaede steps down and makes you the head priestess."

Kagome sighed in defeat. Sango had a point. "Alright. I'll go. Just let me grab my bow and arrow."

Miroku, Sango, and Shippou could not hold back there smiles as Kagome went to retrive her weapons.

* * *

A woman ran through the forest, clutching a dark blue cloth closer to her chest. Behind her, she could hear the shouts of angry village men.

"Demon whore!"

"Traitor!"

"Mother of Evil!"

The woman could feel tears springing to her eyes. The bundle of dark cloth started wiggling on her chest. The woman knew if she stopped, both her and her child would be killed.

She would tolerate herself being killed, but never her child.

She tripped on tree root, making her fall down a small hill. As she tumbled, the woman clutched her baby tighter, trying to muffle his cries. She stopped tumbling after a while.

Standing up, she winced as she realized she had twisted her ankle in the fall. Panic started to consume her. She hurt her foot, but did her baby...

Uncovering the cloth, she looked down at her baby and breathed a sigh of relief. He was alright. A few bruises, but nothing serious. Her baby opened his eyes and let out a small and happy gurgle when he saw his mother. The woman smiled lovingly at her son. Limping torwards a river, the woman shuddered in fear as she heard the village men's yells.

Suddenly pain hit her in the back.

Looking back, the woman's eyes widened in horror as she saw a long arrow sticking in the middle of her back, right between her shoulder blades.

"N-no... I can't... die... not now..." She muttered. Using the last of her strength, the woman limped torwards a small and rundown shrine. This was the place where she met her lover, and where her baby was born.

Opening the shojo doors, the woman collapsed. She still had her life, but not for long.

Clutching her baby boy closer to her, the woman let out a prayer as she started to cry.

 _Please, Dear Kami-sama... take me... please don't let my child die... please... just take me..._

As she finished her prayer, two things happened.

Her baby strted crying, and the shrine's shojo doors opened.

* * *

 _ **CLIFFHANGER!**_

 **I don't usually do them, but... I JUST COULDN'T RESIST!**

 **See ya later!**


	2. Seeing Gold and Silver

_**NEW CHAPTER!**_

 **Wow. New chapter. Anyway, I don't wanna get to emotional, I have to save that for later.**

 _ **Review Response:**_

 **Don't worry. Just like Kagome had a different life and ending than Kikyou, Baby will have a different life and ending than InuYasha.**

 **Warning! This fan fiction contains sexual content and- oh... wait... its just Miroku's pervetism. Nothing graphic here.**

* * *

Kagome stiffend. She was sure that she felt some demonic aura. It was weak, but it was there.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" asked Sango as she noticed her friend stopped walking.

"It's faint but... I fell the presence of a demon..." Kagome responded softly. Shippou, who was perched on her shoulder, froze up.

"Guys! I smell blood! And its a woman's blood! And its coming from over there!" Shippou yelled as he pointed to the right of Kagome.

With a pop, Miroku ran down the direction Shippou pointed to.

"Three years of marriage... And that monk still goes after women?! I'LL KILL HIM!" Sango screamed as she ran after Miroku. Kagome sighed as she watched Sango run down the path of a widow. "Master Miroku will never learn now, will he?" She asked the fox kit on her shoulder.

"If he did, than he wouldn't be Miroku now, would he?" Shippou responded. "I guess you're right." Kagome said as she followed after her friends.

Once they reached the place where Shippou was certain he smelled blood and where Kagome was certain she sensed the demonic aura, they stopped short when they heard a baby cry.

"A baby!" Sango whisper-shouted. Miroku nodded. "It appears there might be a demon in there."

"Well we can't let a demon kill a baby!" Kagome confirmed her statement by reaching for an arrow from her quiver and notching it in her vow. Stepping closer to the rundown shrine, she opened the shojo doors and pointed her arrow to where she heard the baby's cry. She gasped as she took in the sight before her.

A woman was lying on the floor, in her back was a single arrow and the wound was still bleeding, meaning it was fresh. She seemed to be clutching a wiggling bundle of dark cloth close to her chest...

And the bundle was crying.

"Oh my gods! Master Miroku! Sango! Shippou! Come in her quickly! And get the medical supplies!" Kagome yelled to her friends.

"Lady Kagome, what's-" Miroku looked at the dying woman on the floor and immidiatly rushed to her side. "My lady. Are you alright? What can I be of assistance?" as he said this, a wandering hand was reaching lower and lower from the woman's shoulder.

WHACK!

"THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOU ACTS MIROKU!" Sango shouted as she whacked Miroku on the head with her Hirakotsou. As Sango shouted to the head bleeding monk, Kagome made her way to the still bleeding woman. With great care, she snapped the arrow in half, wincing as the woman flinched.

Kagome carefully made her way to the woman's back, making sure that Miroku didn't see a woman's bare back, Kagome stripped her bloodied kimono off. She winced Jared at the sight. Keeping her stomach inside of her, Kagome hesitantly pulled the remains of the arrow of the woman's back. Using the bloodied kimono, she wiped to blood clean off. Being thankful for packing extra bandeges, Kagome wrapped them around the woman back, being careful with the wiggling bundle that was held tightly across her chest.

"Umm... excuse me... miss?"

A groan was her response. Kagome breathed out a sigh of relif. _She' still alive... that's good._

"Could you... could you tell me your name?"

The woman turned around, showing Kagome the face of a beautiful woman. She had fair skin and full pink lips. Her eyes were a lovely shade of brown, her heart-shaped complemented her beautiful dark black hair. "My... my name...?"

Kagome nodded.

"My name is... my name is Renge... and... who are you?"

Kagome smiled sweetly. "My name is Kagome. The girl with the large boomerang you see over there is Sango," Kagome pointed to Sango, who was in the middle of beating Miroku for groping her. "And the monk that is being beat up is Master Miroku."

Renge's eyes widens in fear. She took in Kagome's clothed and she backed away. "Y-you're a priestess? A-and... he is a monk..?" Renge clutched the bundle closer to her as she said this.

"Umm... yes... but w-why are you nervous? It's not like you are a demon." Kagome tried to reason with the shaken woman.

Renge looked down at the bundle in her arms with sadness. "No... not me..."

Lifting the cover of the bundle, Renge exposed her baby's face to Kagome.

Kagome gasped as she saw the baby's face, tears started springing to her eyes.

The baby had silver hair, the same color InuYasha had. He had wide bright golden eyes, the InuYasha had when he came and saw somthing new in Kagome's Era. And what broke her heart more was that the baby had the twitching white dog ears on top of his head.

"This is my baby, his name is Rinne. And... he is a hanyou."

* * *

 **Yes, I know I'm using names from _Kyoukai-no-Rinne,_ but that is because I can't come up with Japanese names, so...**

 **DON'T SUE ME!**

 **Next chapter we will see how Rinne came into this world, and who his fathe is!**

 **See ya later!**


	3. Knowing More

_**NEW CHAPTER!**_

 **Let's had this party started! Baby Rinne's past will be revealed here. And so will his father's identity will also be revealed (maybe).**

 _ **Review Response**_ _ **:**_

 **I'm sorry if I'm annoying you with cliffhangers, but I'll have you know that this is my first time writing a fic with cliffhangers, heck, I've never even written hillhangers!**

* * *

Kagome looked back to see Renge on top of Kirara, clutching her baby closer to her.

She still couldn't believe it. That baby looked so much like InuYasha, it hurt. Renge confirmed that the baby was a dog hanyou, and that he was a boy.

Kagome could say that she was scared. Could this baby be...

"I want to know."

Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou all looked at Renge, her face hidden by her bangs.

"Know what, my lady?" asked Miroku, his hands were tied in front of him to keep them from wandering. Despite his life being spared after Naraku was killed, the man stilled insisted that his hand was cursed. At least he didn't ask every pretty woman he met to bear his child.

Renge looked at Miroku with sad eyes. "I want to know why you all are helping me."

Sango smiled at the woman. "We're helping you because we want to." Renge raises her face to look at Sango in the eyes. "But why?"

Shippou jumped onto Kirara's head, causing Renge to jump in surprise and her baby to let out a happy gurgle. "Do you have to ask so many questions?" he asked without hesitation. "Shippou!" Kagome exclaimed in surprise. She could not be live that he just said that. Kagome grabbed him by his collar and clutched him to her chest, covering his mouth.

"I'm sorry about that, but I'll answer your question." Kagome laughed nervously. "Well you see, we used to have a hanyou as a friend and his mother went through the same predicament that you're going through right now, so..."

"You'r friend was a.. hanyou?" Renge's voice was full of surprise.

"Umm... yeah... he is... I mean.. he _was._ " Kagome added sadly. Renge understood what she meant and her eyes grew wide. "Oh... I'm so sorry..."

Sango patted her arm. "It's not your fault. She gets like this when she talks about him." she whipered.

"So," Kagome said after a moment of silence. "How did little.. umm... Rinne, was it?"

Renge nodded.

"Okay, how did little Rinne come into this world?"

Renge looked at her child with loving eyes, eyes only a mother could muster. "Well... you see, I met his father two years ago. He came to me after I escaped when my village was raided and burned down by bandits. He looked like a dream come true, so I figured he was demon, no man was that perfect."

Kagome smiled. She heard that familiar sentence from another certain hanyou's mother.

"He helped me to another village, one that was near the border of Mount. Fuji, do you know that village?"

Miroku nodded. "Yes, the Village of The Maiden, I presume?"

Renge nodded. "Yes, that's the one. After the villagers allowed me to stay, I went to the forest to thank the man, but when I got there, he was gone. That nigjt, he came into the hut I was residing in. He scared .e for a bit, but told me he wanted to met me in the forest, and then he vanished. I slipped from the village and met him near a river, and we stayed there to talk until dawn approached. We did that for two years before we..." Renge cut off the story. Nobody needed to know what happened when they saw her blush.

Shippou got free from Kagome's hold on him and looked at Renge. "Before you eloped?"

Kagome's eyes grew wide, Sango's jaw hit the floor, Renge's blush intensified, and Miroku looked away whistling.

"S-Shippou, where did... umm... where did you learn that?" Sango asked as she reached for her weapon. She she did not have to be a genius to know the answer. Shippou pointed at the monk who was trying in vain to make his escape. "He told me."

A moment later, the gang reached the village.

Kagome looked at Renge, who was walking with her baby close to her chest.

"I'm sorry we made you walk the rest of the way. I know you must be tired and your wounds-"

"Don't worry about it." Renge chuckled as she cut off Kagome politely. "I figured your friend with the boomerang didn't wash to carry the monk." Kagome smiled.

After finding out where Shippou had learned the word _elope_ , Sango was merciless when giving Miroku his lesson. It was a miracle Sango didn't come out a widow.

"This is your village?" Renge asked nervously. Kagome snapped out of her thoughts to look at the woman. She noticed that Renge looked ready to bolt. Grabbing her shoulders, Kagome gently lead her to the village.

"Don't worry, Grandma Kaede will take care of you. And she won't banish you from her village because of your baby, she used to be in the presence of one."

Renge relaxed at Kagome's words. As they reached the village, Sango spoke up.

"Hey, Miss Renge?"

"Just Renge is fine, thank you."

Sango smiled. "Okay. Renge, you never told us what the name of you baby's father is."

Kagome looked at Renge with intrest. Sango had a point, she never did tell them.

"Im sorry for not telling you." Renge apologized. "His name is Hiro, and he said that he was the Lord of the Northern Lands."

* * *

 **You all thought I was going to make Sesshomarou the father, didn't you? Well, though luck kiddos, that man will** ** _kill_** **me if I make him the father of a hanyou. And a quick little note: Rim will be the adopted daughter of Sesshomarou in this fix. I'm sorry, but I'm a Sesshomarou/Kagura shipper.**

 **(If any follower of reviewer is a Sess/Rin shipper, I"m sorry, please don't stop reviewing.)**

 **Next chapter, Baby Rinne will be meeting Grandma Kaede and Rin! How will that turn out?**


	4. Grandma Meets Baby

_**New Chapter!**_

 **I want to thank everyone who's reviewed this story, you all make me smile.**

 **On with the story, mistro!**

* * *

"Granny Kaede! We're back!"

Kaede looked up from the cooking pot in time to see Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippou and a stange woman entering her hut. Standing up, Kaede made her way to her excited apprentice.

"Hello child, I'm glad to see all of you are all well." Kaede greeted. Sango sat down along with Miroku. Shippou scurried over to the pot, jumping up and down and tapping his foot impatiently for the food to be ready. Kaede looked over to the strange new woman and noticed for the first time that she was carrying a dark blue bundle.

"And who might this young woman be?" Kaede asked. Kagome perked up, as if she just remembered.

"Oh right." Making her way over to the woman, Kagome grabbed her by the shoulders and lead her gently torwards Kaede.

"Granny Kaede, this is Renge. And she is a mother."

Kaede was not surprised to hear that such a young woman already had a child. She looked to be Kagome's age, if not a year older. "Ah, a mother. She can stay here for the night, but child?"

Kagome looked at Kaede with a confused look on her face. "Yes?"

"Do you also sense a demonic aura?"

The woman, Renge, stiffened. She held on to the budle in her arms closer to her, as if she was afraid that it was going to be taken away from her.

"Oh, don't worry about it Granny Kaede." Kagome answered cheerfully.

"I should not?"

Kagome shook her head. Looking at Renge, Kagome extended her arms as if she was waiting for her to give her the bundle. Renge obliged reluctantly.

As soon as the bundle left her arms, it started to wiggle and cry. Kaede gasped as she saw the baby's face being uncovered. He looked so much like...

"InuYasha?" Kaede asked as she looked at the baby. Noticing the hurt in Kagome's eyes, she was about to conduct the worst...

Until she saw the look of confusion spreading across Renge's face.

"InuYasha? No, my baby's name is Rinne." she said.

Kaede was definitely confused. At least InuYasha hadn't eloped while being with Kagome. Then again, this baby was a few months old, and InuYasha had been dead for more than three years, so it would be impossible for him to have had a baby while he was dead. But could this baby be...

Well, it could be a possibility. It happened with Kagome.

Looking at Renge after survailing the baby, Kaede asked "is the baby a hanyou?"

Renge nodded with a sad look in her eyes. "Ah, And what is the name of the father?"

If it wasn't InuYasha, then it had to be another certain dog demon.

"His name is Hiro, my lady." Renge said as she bowed a little.

Kaede felt relieved. Then again, hell would freeze over before Sesshomarou even had an affair with a human. "Well, that confirms it." Kaede stated as she walked back to the cooking pot. Everyone looked at her with a confused look. "What do you mean, Granny Kaede?" asked Kagome when she sat down next to her after giving Renge her baby back.

Sango swatted away Miroku's hand as they both got closer to listen. Shippou stopped bouncing, stating that he was interested. Renge hesitantly joined the group arou d the fire, placing her baby on her lap. Kaede looked at the baby, her theory being proved more and more every minute.

"I believe that little Rinne might be the reincarnation of InuYasha."

Everyone gasped, all but one.

"Reincarnation? And who is this InuYasha?" Renge asked.

* * *

 _ **Pop Quiz Time!**_

 **How old is Kagome when this fanfiction takes place?**

 _ **Answer this question correctly, and you will get a shout out on the next chapter! Good luck!**_

 **Next chapter, Baby Rinne will meet Rin! (For real this time, I swear!)**


End file.
